


Eyes Wide Open

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



  
**Title:** Eyes Wide Open  
 **Pairing:** Draco/Teddy, past Draco/Astoria  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~3570  
 **Content:** Handjobs, oral, rimming, anal, dirty talk  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) for all her help and to [](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**demikiss**](http://demikiss.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. Written for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) who asked me for this for her birthday in May but also gave me an alternative at the time. So I wrote the other then and saved this for ~~whenever I could find the time~~ Christmas. I love you, darling. ♥ Happy Christmas!

Yet another family get together, only this year wouldn't be quite the same as Scorpius would be with his mother for the Christmas holidays. Draco finally had given up pretending to be completely straight and Astoria, justifiably, divorced him a year ago September. Just in time for the start of Scorpius's second year at Hogwarts.

Draco stood in the parlour, cigar in one hand and brandy in the other just like all the other guests at his mother's soiree. He knew the routine and with his father gone, he was ostensibly the man of the house.

"Narcissa!" A familiar voice called out and Draco turned to see his Aunt Andromeda enter the room, pulling his mother into an embrace. The postwar reconciliation between the sisters held for the most part, though there were certain topics of discussion both sisters had learned to avoid.

Draco idly wondered, as he pressed the end of the cigar to his lips, where the spotty faced grandchild was.

The ladies retired to the less formal and more comfortable sitting room, leaving the men to their conversation. Most of the guests were distant relatives, though it was always good to maintain connections. One never did know when one might find oneself in need.

Draco had one hand on the mantel, watching the guests move about the room, counting down the hours until he could go back to his London home and drink himself into a stupor. It took him several minutes to realise he was being watched and that the man who couldn't seem to take his eyes of him was none other than his cousin. Draco was glad that Malfoys did not gape for otherwise he certainly would have being doing so.

No longer the gangly teen he'd been when Draco had last seen him, Teddy Lupin seemed to have grown several inches, nearly reaching Draco's height. He also had developed broad shoulders and a slightly more muscular build that accented his narrow waist. His hair was currently a deep auburn, though Draco did remember that he had the ability to change it at will.

Teddy hadn't yet broken eye contact and Draco felt slightly uncomfortable for a moment. Why was Teddy staring and why on _earth_ was he feeling a frisson of arousal at the thought?

He recovered quickly though, raising his glass in silent acknowledgment of his cousin's presence. Teddy smiled widely, instantly reminding Draco of the boy he'd once been. Draco preferred the intense, mature look he'd previously been sporting.

Draco tried to focus his attention on the conversations going on around him but he was too distracted. He couldn't seem to stop watching Teddy, who just then threw his head back and laughed. Draco scowled; he'd never thought his great-uncle was all that amusing.

After what seems like hours, but was probably only fifteen minutes, the two made their way toward each other from their respective positions in the room.

"Draco," Teddy said, holding out his hand. "I've been looking forward to seeing you."

Reaching out and grasping Teddy's hand, Draco immediately felt a connection. The sure, warm grip enveloped his narrower hand.

"Teddy," Draco said, "Good of you to come."

"I always do. Though last year you'd already gone by the time I got here." Draco was surprised Teddy would have remembered a detail like that.

"Yes, Scorpius was ill. We nearly thought he might have to go to St Mungos." Teddy took a sip of his drink, eyes on Draco the entire time. They were a startlingly bright blue and Draco wondered whether it was natural or augmented by his Metamorphmagus skills.

Had he never looked at him this closely before? They'd certainly spent a fair number of holidays together, beginning when Teddy was just a baby. Eighteen year old Draco definitely didn't care much for that, nor the sticky mess five year old Teddy had made with candyfloss. There was a period when he only wanted to play Quidditch but Draco had his own wife and child to attend to, not that he'd have admitted that he’d wanted to play anyway.

Then, the last years told of a sullen teen, forced to attend a holiday party because his grandmother insisted. Draco certainly knew that feeling well, though it was more that his father had insisted and frankly, compared to what his father _did_ want him to do, a holiday party would have been relaxing indeed.

Mentally chiding himself for becoming distracted, Draco changed the subject to something safe. "What have you been doing with yourself, then?"

"Halfway through Auror training." Teddy seemed to straighten, speaking with pride. "Only three students from my year at Hogwarts were accepted and one already dropped out. It's physically challenging as well as magically."

Draco found himself imagining a very sweaty Teddy—the fit body explained—and wondered just when his cousin had become an appropriate object of desire.

 _Sometime after your divorce_ , his mind supplied helpfully, sending an urgent signal southward which his cock received loud and clear.

Deciding to test the waters—he had had a couple of drinks by now and was feeling rather loose—he said, "Last I heard you were seeing one of the Weasley brood."

Teddy looked right at him, very nearly straight through him, as he replied. "I realised she wasn't quite what I needed. I think you understand."

And there it was. Teddy Lupin _was_ coming on to him.

Draco smirked. "Indeed, I do." Finishing his drink, he set the empty glass on the closest hovering tray. "If you'll excuse me," he said, "I need to attend to my other guests."

"Of course," Teddy said, looking slightly disappointed.

As Draco walked by, he muttered quietly, "Second floor, first door on the right, twenty minutes." He didn't wait or look back to see whether Teddy heard or understood.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco had completed a circuit of the room and noticed Teddy was nowhere to be found.

_Good._

Draco's heart began to race as he climbed the stairs. A tryst on Christmas Eve hadn't been in the cards when he'd arrived here tonight but it was a welcome development all the same.

When he reached the last landing, he noted it was still dark all along the corridor, the door closed, no light spilling out beneath it. A sense of disappointment washed over him as he opened the door and it seemed as if there was no one inside.

Draco shut the door behind him and flicked his wand, lighting the wall sconces, and he suddenly he found himself pressed to the door by twelve and a half stone of strong young man.

"It took you _forever_ to get up here," Teddy said, then dove in for a kiss, tasting of brandy and smoke and his body pressed to Draco's brought him to full arousal in moments.

Draco settled his hands at Teddy's hips, pulling him as close as possible, the answering erection impressive beneath his formal robes. Teddy's kisses were rough, using his teeth and tongue, like a starving man desperate for his last meal.

Even Draco was panting when Teddy came up for air, though he continued rutting against Draco. Draco moved his hand between them and gripped Teddy through his robes.

"Fuck, Draco," Teddy groaned and pressed his face to Draco's neck, breath warm and wet against his skin. Draco wrapped one leg around Teddy's ankle, jerking him closer still, the weight of a man against him exactly what he needed.

Draco was desperate to be touched and finally Teddy lifted his robes and slipped his hand into Draco's pants, wrapping his lightly calloused hand around Draco's cock. Draco's head fell back against the door as he arched into Teddy's grip, his hips rolling forward reflexively.

Unwilling to be completely selfish—and also because he was desperate to know if Teddy was as well endowed as it seemed—Draco eventually managed to pull himself together enough to repay the favour. Pulling Teddy's thick cock from his pants he brought their cocks into alignment, hot flesh meeting hot flesh. Their fingers overlapped as they stroked both cocks together, and Draco's bollocks tightened.

Had it really been so long or was Teddy affecting him that much?

Draco didn't have time to think as Teddy began moving faster, rocking into him, panting and grunting and his warm come spilling out in moments. Draco slowed his own hand movement, the come slicking his own cock, but Teddy didn't pull away, his cock staying half-hard as Draco kept stroking.

Teddy clung to him, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck, licking the bead of sweat he felt rolling down his cheek. Draco slowly built up his rhythm again, fucking their fists, cock sliding past Teddy's, until he, too, erupted, the strength of his orgasm almost causing his knees to buckle.

Pressed against the door of the bathroom, panting, come on his hand and stomach, Draco felt freer than he had in years.

"We'd best get back," he finally murmured and Teddy nodded against his chest, then stood, face flushed red with exertion. They each stepped up to a separate sink and washed their hands, though Draco cast a spell on his groin and robes.

Teddy seemed to be waiting for him to say something but Draco slipped out without another word.

Draco saw Teddy again ten minutes after he'd come down and noted he was smart enough not to follow right away, surely a good sign. They didn't speak again and Draco also noticed that Teddy wasn't watching him as he had before, though he did occasionally sneak glances in his direction, his face heating slightly whenever he was caught out. At some point, he lost track of him completely and felt a momentary sense of loss that he hadn't even bothered to say goodnight. Then he nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of it. Next Draco would be expecting flowers and a carriage ride.

No, a quickie in the bathroom did not a relationship make. It had been marvelous, yes, but there were plenty of family gatherings in future should Teddy care to go for a repeat performance.

When most of the guests had gone, Draco decided to call it an evening. He'd already stayed longer than usual and he knew his mother wouldn't object.

"If you'll excuse me," he said to his father's uncle's brother-in-law and made his way to the sitting room.

His mother and aunt were sitting side by side on the sofa, a few other ladies sitting in chairs around them.

"Mother," he said striding into the room. "I'm going up to my room to Floo call Scorpius and wish him a happy Christmas."

"Of course, darling," his mother replied. "I do so wish he could be with us this year."

"He'll be spending all of the Easter holiday with us, Mother." She nodded and as soon as he turned away was deep in conversation once more.

When he got to his room, he immediately sensed the presence of another and the low simmer of arousal stirred within him. Teddy was sitting in a chair by the fire.

"I didn't think you'd mind," he said, standing as Draco shut the door.

"Won't your grandmother wonder about you?" Draco moved closer.

"Told her I planned to go straight to bed." He smiled coyly.

"Well," Draco drawled, "I'd hate to make a liar out of you." Neither moved for a moment and then Teddy closed the gap, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Draco loved kissing but it was unusual in less permanent arrangements and he rarely had the opportunity to enjoy them as much as this.

Teddy was eager and a little bit rough, which Draco loved, but he was trying to take control and, for now, that was Draco's role.

When they finally broke apart, Draco gently pushed him away. "We're doing this my way."

Teddy's eyes sparkled and he stepped back, seemingly content to let Draco set the pace. "All right."

"Get undressed—slowly," Draco commanded and Teddy nodded. He removed his robes first, tossing them over the chest at the end of the bed. His hands went to the buttons of his dress shirt next and any thought Draco had that Teddy might be inexperienced was put paid to as he stripped languidly, teasing Draco the entire time. It wasn't possible to unzip his trousers more slowly, and finally he revealed his pert, round arse as he bent down to pull them off. He turned back to face Draco as he hooked his thumbs into his pants and pushed them down.

Now that he could really see him, Draco noted that Teddy was blessed with a long, thick cock and the most delectable pair of balls Draco ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on. When he was completely naked, Teddy stood, unselfconsciously, waiting for Draco's directive.

"Undress me."

Teddy strode closer and Draco noticed a smattering of freckles at his shoulders. His chest was nearly hairless, though he had a little light brown hair at his nipples and darker hair at his groin. Perhaps that was his natural hair colour.

Teddy knelt before him, removing Draco's boots and socks, then carefully pulled Draco's dress robes over his head and placed them on top of his own. Returning to Draco's shirt, Teddy pressed open-mouthed kisses to Draco's chest as he revealed more and more skin, fingers following in his wake. He brushed a thumb across Draco's sensitive nipple and grinned when Draco hissed.

He pushed Draco's shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, then reached for Draco's trouser button, looking Draco straight in the eye as he pulled down the zipper.

"God, I want to suck you," Teddy said huskily and Draco's cock throbbed in his pants.

"Get on your knees then." Draco almost didn't recognize his own gruff voice, he was so aroused. Teddy dropped down and pulled Draco's cock from his pants. He looked at Draco again, then took just the head into his mouth, moaning as he sucked lightly.

Draco reached out and ran his fingers through Teddy's hair, encouraging him gently by pressing his fingertips to the back of his head. Teddy took more of him into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut in concentration. He reached up and held Draco's bollocks in his hand, squeezing as he sucked.

"That's perfect, Teddy." He moaned around Draco's length and Draco continued talking. "You like to suck cock, don't you? Love the taste of a man, heavy in your mouth." Draco was tempted to come, tempted to pull out—come all over his face, as a matter of fact—but he didn't know if he'd have another chance and he _really_ wanted to bury himself in that arse.

"Enough," he said, panting, as he pulled back. Teddy opened his eyes and looked up at Draco with such desire Draco could nearly feel the heat of it. "I'm going to fuck you."

Teddy groaned and gripped the base of his cock desperately.

"Fuck," he said softly. Then after a few moments, Teddy stood and exhaled, body apparently under control.

Draco strode to the bed and lay down on his back, propped against the headboard. He cast a spell and a small amount of lubrication pooled at his navel. Dipping his fingers in, he slicked his cock while he waited.

Teddy walked to the bed, cock sticking straight out from his body, then climbed up and straddled Draco's thighs.

"Turn around," Draco said and again, Teddy groaned. He faced away from Draco, his arse in Draco's face. Spreading his cheeks apart Draco licked his hole with a wide swipe of his tongue. Listening to the sounds Teddy made as Draco ate his arse was almost as arousing as the blow job he'd just received. He probably could make Teddy come just like this, his tongue plunging as far as he could get it into Teddy's twitching hole.

Finally he pulled back and slapped Teddy playfully on the arse as he told him to turn back around. Draco definitely wanted to see his face as Teddy was riding him.

Teddy moved to face him, his cock trailing precome as it dragged across Draco's skin. With his eyes pinned on Draco's he then dipped his fingers into the pool of lube and reached behind himself.

"Stretch that hole, Teddy," Draco said, giving himself a stroke. "Tell me how long you've wanted this."

Teddy had his hand behind him, eyes squeezed shut as he worked his fingers inside himself. "Since I was fifteen," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "I realised I liked men because of you."

Draco swallowed. That wasn't what he expected to hear. He never had any idea Teddy might have felt that way. Though he supposed he hadn't really given Teddy much thought at the time since he was trying to raise his son and keep his wife happy.

"You were fit, undeniably sexy. Forbidden." Teddy opened his eyes and pulled his fingers free of his arse, positioning himself over Draco's cock. Slowly sinking down, Teddy let out a shuddering breath when Draco's cock slipped through the first ring of muscle.

God, he was so tight around his cock. When Teddy finally had all his weight on Draco's thighs and hips he looked back down at Draco, fire in his eyes.

"Fuck me, Draco Malfoy." Challenge issued, Draco gripped his hips and shoved up into him. "Yeah, like that. I want to feel it in my throat."

Draco groaned and thrust up again. "You have a filthy mouth."

Teddy raised himself up and slammed back down. "I've dreamt about your cock in my arse, wanted you to split me in two."

"Keep talking," Draco said as they hit a rhythm, in and out, up and down. Teddy began to clench his muscles as he slid down, squeezing Draco's cock even tighter.

"Christmas dinner three years ago," Teddy started breathlessly. "You had on your dress robes, the navy blue ones, and I went to the loo before pudding and wanked, then again after I got home, that time with my fingers inside me."

"Christ," Draco said, feeling his belly tightening. "What else, Teddy?"

"I—" He reached for his cock and started stroking it, clearly on the edge. "I imagined blowing you while everyone else was having supper. I wanted to crawl under the table and lift your robes, suck your cock into my mouth and make you come. When I was done, I'd lick my lips, return to my seat and no one would ever know."

Teddy was quiet after that, clearly focused bringing himself off as he pulled his cock roughly as he slammed back down onto Draco. He squeezed Draco's cock and threw his head back as the first drops of come pulsed out of his cock. Draco pushed into his arse twice more before he cried out, seed spilling deep inside him. Teddy fell forward onto one arm and Draco reached up and pulled his head down into a kiss. Their kisses gentled until Draco's softening cock finally slipped out of Teddy's arse.

"Did you make that up?" Draco asked softly, stroking the back of Teddy's head, smoothing down his hair. "All that dirty talk?"

Teddy turned his head to face toward Draco and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "No."

"What about the girl?" he asked.

"I tried to do the thing that was expected of me but I couldn't." Teddy shrugged. "You know how that is."

"Yeah, I do." Draco sighed.

Teddy climbed off the bed and reached for his pants. "Would it be all right if I Floo'd home from here?" Draco sensed some sort of disappointment but he wouldn't admit he knew the reason for it, even to himself.

"Of course, you may," he said and he Summoned his dressing gown from the en suite. Once Teddy was dressed, Draco stepped closer but Teddy didn't meet his eye. "Is there something the matter? Are you injured?"

Teddy looked confused and then blushed. "Oh, no, nothing like that. I'm fine."

"What is it like then?" Draco asked. Teddy looked up at the ceiling then exhaled loudly.

"I was hoping we might be able to do this again. I know I'm assuming a lot but that was amazing, better than I'd imagined really, and I'd like to see—"

"You're babbling."

Teddy snapped his mouth shut. "Right, sorry." They stared at each other for ages, or only a minute.

"Do you have plans for New Year's Eve?" Draco asked somewhat formally and Teddy's face transformed with pure elation.

"Not at the moment, no." Teddy grinned and Draco rolled his eyes. That was what he got by getting attached to someone so much younger than himself. Ridiculous, boyish enthusiasm.

"Well, you do now," Draco said. "I'll send you an owl."

Still grinning, Teddy reached into the jar on the mantel and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire. "Andromeda's house!" he called out, stepped into the green flames, and was gone.

Draco fished around at the foot of the bed until he found the pocket of his robes, then reached in and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one with the tip of his wand. Inhaling deeply, he held his breath a moment before letting out a stream of smoke.

Then Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and smiled.


End file.
